fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bravely Venture
Bravely Venture (fully titled Bravely Venture: Land Of Serene Towers is an RPG developed by Pyro Enterprises as part of the Bravely Default series. It is said to take the original game and the sequel, Bravely Second, and improve upon and enhance the basic gameplay. Story Prologue: The Lost City The game begins with a CG trailer, looking over the land of Luxendarc from the sky. Everything seems to be calm at first, but eventually a bit of the ocean begins to glow golden. A square portal opens up among the waves, and an object resembling a golden pyramid emerges from the portal. Various glyphs appear on the structure as it begins to glow, but then the pyramid begins exploding, strings of blasts chaining across the structure. The pyramid begins sinking back into the portal as a dark-skinned girl wielding a dagger-like weapon watches from a distance. The girl then begins talking, presumably in her head. ---- The trailer then shifts focus to an icy tundra, where a young boy wearing thick woolen clothes is shown digging through the snow vigorously alongside other similarly-dressed people. They eventually uncover a young girl, frostbite covering her body; the boy begins hugging the unconscious and possibly dead girl. It then cuts to the inside of a rundown tent, a small fire warming the two children up. The boy keeps watch over the girl until she slowly wakes up, and the two share another hug. The two sit around the fire as the boy speaks in his head. ---- Night falls, and Seiger has fallen asleep inside the tent, the remnants of the fire crackling beside him. Alto, however, has awoken, and leaves the tent with little more than a thin dress on. She stares up into the night sky, filled with countless beautiful star, and sits down in the snow, taking a handful of the white powder and watching it blow into the wind. ---- The trailer cuts to a dark, gloomy laboratory. A young man with tan skin and dark red hair is shown mixing together various chemicals, culminating in a small purple explosion. The man simply sighs and looks away from the table, looking offhandedly towards a book with a hexagonal pattern on the front cover. He is lost in thought, and inadvertently spills a few beakers, the resulting concoction igniting almost immediately. He growls and throws a small blue pill into the fire, and it instantly freezes over. The man throws the book away, sits down, and begins thinking to himself. ---- The screen goes black, and a small fairy with blue morpho butterfly wings and a sky-blue dress appears, a slightly annoyed expression on her face. She stops as a command prompt appears for the player, presenting a single option: "Seek out the Warriors of Light." Activating the command prompt triggers a response from the fairy. Alice flies offscreen, and the trailer ends. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 The End Gameplay Similarly to its predecessors, Bravely Venture is a turn-based RPG with a battle system focused on the game's job system. The game uses a system of stocked points called "BP" which characters use to gain extra turns. Every character has their own set of BP. When using the "Default" command, a turn is skipped in order to stock a BP, and the "Brave" command uses that BP to move up to four times. Players can move twice and drop into negative BP, which will result in a combo of turns; however, this gives the enemy several turns in a row. Another battle command is the "Friend Summon" system, where players can summon the characters of other players using either data transfer between the player's friends or Cryogon Streetpass system between strangers. When a Friend Summon is used repeatedly, they will grow in "Affection" and become stronger. Two new commands have been added alongside the previous abilities, known as "Donate" and "Venture". When a character uses the "Donate" command, they will use up 2 of their own BP to add one to an ally, the cost effectively becoming 1 BP after the turn's end. This can be used to help an ally get back into action after spending mass amounts of BP, or simply to give more to an ally that needs it. Using the "Venture" command switches the character from their current job skills and equipment set to a secondary one also customized by the player. This is the main feature of the game, and is designed to create an extra level of strategy in terms of party construction. The job system is similar to that of Final Fantasy V in that characters learn abilities from using jobs. Job commands are the special skills of that class, such as Magic and Attack. Support abilities are automatic skills like "HP +10%" or "Cover". Job commands can be set with abilities learned from other jobs, allowing mixed characters with multiple skills. Support abilities can be customized, but there is a set "cost" as to how many support abilities can be placed on one character. Growth in job mastery is represented by job levels. As characters use a class more frequently in battle, their job level increases. Bravely Default features a special system called "Abilink", which allows players to borrow the job levels of their friends' characters. Limit Break-style attacks called "Special Moves" are powerful finishing moves based on weapons not unlike Weapon Skills from Final Fantasy XI and can only be used under special conditions. Each of the 14 weapon-types has 1-5 levels of attacks for a total 70 Special Moves. Furthermore the attack names, dialogue when used and effects (such as status effects, special triggers, elemental properties, better damage versus certain enemy types) of Special moves can be customized. After a Special Move is activated, the background music will change to a unique theme based on the character and the move effects can stack. All weapon types have set proficiency that affects the learning rate and damage of each weapon and Special Move. They are ranked S-E and vary from class to class: for example Freelancers have a B rating in all weapons. The effects of special moves are time-based and will last for approximately a minute and a half until the special move theme is finished, regardless of whether the player is attacking, selecting the commands, or doing nothing. Job System Similar to the previous games in the series, Bravely Venture's combat and gameplay is heavily focused on the job system. There are approximately 60 jobs in the game, each with a unique skillset, stat distribution, and abilities. Only 13 of the jobs are found during the main story, as the rest are discovered via sidequests. A more accurate listing of job skills can be found here. Gallery BV1.png|Logo. BV2.png|Alternate logo. Seiger.png|Seiger. Cerina.png|Cerina. Hooke.png|Hooke. Eleza.png|Eleza. Soundtrack See here. Trivia *The game was rebooted on July 24th, 2016, due to the creator gaining new ideas about gameplay as well as obtaining an actual copy of Bravely Second for himself. **The reboot is meant to possess an "Aztec-like" design and spirituality, inspired by an implied South American-esque culture on Luxendarc mentioned in the bestiary description for the boss Vucub-Caquix. Category:Bravely Default Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Cryogon Games